User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy part 22
I emerged from the Boy's Dorm with a blank expression on my face. I didn't want any trouble and I just wanted things to get back to normal for once. I walked down the steps past the Bullies harrasing Algernon, past the prefect chasing Lefty, past the Jock throwing footballs at people, past everything. I didn't look at anyone and I just went to class. I pretended like I was that guy from Bittersweet Symphony who just kept walking regardless of anyone who was walking his direction. I sat down in my desk in Geography class, awnsered every question on the test correctly and put my head in my arms on the desk. When class was over I didn't go to the Harrington House like usual and I decided to hang out in the stands by the football feild. I noticed Greg walking up the steps toward me. "Hey. You ok man?" He said as he took a seat next to me. "Yea, I'm ok." There was a long silence until Greg finally said something. "You seem depresed man, are you sure? Anything you wanna talk about?" I looked at him. "I'm just tired, bored and out of it basically. I haven't slept in days and ever since I hurt my wrist I can't box until next month." I said. "Come on, you'll be ok. I know it's been kind of boaring latley with the extended watch on cliques but like Crabblesnitch is gonna keep that up." He exclaimed. I nodded. "I suppose, but I think I need to get away from town for a bit. I'm gonna go back to Oklahoma for a few days." I said. Greg looked suprised but nodded. "It's for the best I suppose, I guess it will give you time to relax." "Yea." Greg got up to leave. "See you later Malcolm." He said. "Hey Greg?" I said. "Yea." He replied. "Wanna go to Oklahoma with me?" Greg stared blankly at me for a minute and then spoke. "Man, I would want to but I'm banned from leaving school grounds for the next few weeks." He said. I thought for a minute. "Get ready and by tomorrow I'll have it taken care of." Greg didn't seem to qustion what I had planned to get him out of trouble but it looked as if it was alirght with him. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Ok, meet me outside the front gate at 9:00 A.M." I said. He nodded as if he understood and continued down the steps. The next day I went to see Dr. Crabblesnitch. "Yes, can I help you Mr. Evans?" Said Ms. Danvers as I entered the office. "Yes, I want to see Dr. Crabblesnitch please." I said. She nodded and notified Dr. Crabblesnitch and then she opened the door and went in. When your a Prep you don't have to wait to see the principal which is good when you have a schedule to keep. He was sitting at his desk putting F's on report cards with a stamp. He looked up from his work. "Ah, yea. Mr. Evans, how may I help you?" He said. I sat down and started talking. "Grag Ryder said you banned him from leaving campus for a few weeks, any way we can work around that?" I said. He stared at me. "No, that student is a nusiance and shouldn't be attending Bullworth." He said. For the next 15 minutes the conversation went back and fourth with me and him arguing until finally he agreed to let Greg go for one week if I donate money to repair the cafeteria. I agreed and wrote him a check for 10,000 dollars before I left. After I exited the building I met Greg at the front gate. "Am I able to go?" He asked. "Yea, come on." I said. The limosuene pulled up and took us to Portsmouth Airport. After a few hours we were on the plane to Tulsa. "You ever been to Oklahoma Greg?" I asked. "Nope, but I've always wondered what it was like where the Outsiders lived." He said. I laughed. "It's changed a bit since Ponyboy's day." I said. By nightfall we landed at Tulsa International Airport and we took another limosuene to Broken Arrow. On the way into town Greg spoke. "So what are we doing here anyway?" He asked. "Unfinished buisness." I said. Before he could question me any further we pulled up to our old house. We got out and went inside. "Pretty cool place Malcolm, you still own it?" Greg asked. "Yea, my father has 4 houses in total." After we got inside Greg oredered pizza and got on the 360. Before 1:00 A.M. he was asleep on the couch. I went upstairs and changed from my Aquaberry clothes into a dark set of clothes. A black jacket, set of pants, shoes and gloves. I grabbed my father's Jericho 941 and headed out the door. I knew what I was going to do. I got in my car and drove out of the gated communty and down the road. After about 30 minutes I was out in the woods at the meeting place. I got out of my car where they were standing. "Evening Mr. Evans, I assume you know what's going on." Said Murphy. He was wearing a black jacket and set of black pants like me. "Evening Murphy, let's go." I said. We drove out further into the woods until we reached the cabin. Quietly we turned off the car and snuck up to the cabin's wall. Murphy signaled for me to go around to the back and storm in after he had. I drew my gun and got ready. A few seconds later Murphy stormed in and I stormed in soon after him. We began shooting and soon the two men who had kidnapped my father. He was badly beaten up and was covered in blood. Murphy untied him and I got the car started up. Pretty soon we heared more of them coming. "Murphy! Come on, we got to go!" I yelled. But it was too late, we were completley surronded my more gangmembers. "Let's go rich kid, put him down and put your hands up now." Said one of the gangmembers. I put my father down and Murphy and I put our hands up. One of them came up behiend up and knocked us unconcious. We woke up a few hours later with a gun to our faces and us being tied up in the cabin. I looked around and knew there was no escape. I wondered if there was any way I could get out. Pretty soon, someone came in carrying a saw and hammer. My eyes lit up in fear. He came closer to me but then turned to another gangmember. "Here, I need you to take these and repair the door, these two broke it last night." He said. I was relieved. The gangmember sat down. "I bet you know why your here." He asked. I nodded. He had tried to hold my father for ransom and when Murphy and I tried to rescue him they figured they would hold us for ransom too. There was no way I was gonna pay this jerk. But if I didn't, he would kill all of us. There was only one way that we could survive. Recruit the help of someone I could count on to get us out of trouble. That's why I invited Greg. CONTINUED ON SIRLINKALOT96'S CHAPTER. Category:Blog posts